


公车到站

by itsaprivateparty



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaprivateparty/pseuds/itsaprivateparty
Summary: 灵感来源：20210309 浪配推 海青在车上睡着了 只能柴柴叫醒他一发屋 可能并没有后续
Relationships: Iwaya Shogo/Takechi Kaisei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	公车到站

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：20210309 浪配推 海青在车上睡着了 只能柴柴叫醒他  
> 一发屋 可能并没有后续

公交车上

坐在最后一排角落的 shogo 正看着心爱的小说，对比周围那些在兴奋地打着手游或是拼命刷 SNS 消息的人来说，显得有些特别。

车到站，上上下下了一些人，旁边的座位有人坐下了，连着的座位使得 shogo 明显有了重量压下来的感觉，让他暂时从小说世界里脱离出来。

“可真是个大个子呢，坐在最后一排不挤吗？明明前面还有空位。” shogo 心里嘀咕着，不过，很快又看小说看入了迷。

旁边的大个子双手抱着书包，把身体蜷缩起来，似乎很困的样子，头一顿一顿地点在书包上，包带上的金属扣撞击着前面座位的椅背，发出了一阵阵不大不小的声响。

shogo 不是一个很容易被外界影响的人，但是这频繁又有规律的撞击声，却让他不得不暂停阅读，看着他的邻座。

思索再三，开口了“啊诺，不好意思，请问可以稍微调整下你的包带吗？那个 …… 有声音”

大个子似乎是在迷迷糊糊中被突然的搭话惊醒：“啊 … 啊 … 哦 …… 不好意思 …… ”说着将书包调转了位置

“谢谢你” shogo 展开了自己的招牌笑容，鬼使神差地说了一句“你睡吧，我坐到终点站呢，到哪站你下车？我叫你吧”

说完自己也吓了一跳，为什么莫名其妙帮助别人？

对方也有一丝惊讶，随即咧开嘴也笑了，“啊，真不好意思，不过，其实我也是终点站下，所以才敢放心大胆睡”

“啊，这样”

尴尬的对话到此结束，一个继续睡觉，一个继续看书。

漫长的车程， shogo 身边的大个子睡得很熟，但是刚刚引起小故事的书包倒是抱得紧紧的，手臂的肌肉线条画出令人垂涎的弧线，整个人渐渐地向身旁的人倾斜，几乎是紧贴在了 shogo 的右半边身体上。

嘶 —— shogo 暗自发出了声音，因为大个子压到了他手臂上的伤痕。

虽然现在正是春天，但是 shogo 始终穿着高领针织衫，外头还有外套，束着皮带。整个人除了脑袋和手，没有裸露的地方。和旁边已经穿起短袖的大个子相比，仿佛是两个季节。

这是有原因的，在严实的衣服包裹下的身体上，有着数不清的鞭痕和淤青，要是不留神露出一块来，应该会引起旁人的不安吧。

虽然那是他自愿的。

而且高领毛衣和皮带，也是他自己喜欢的搭配。

他喜欢，被束缚、被压迫的感觉。

大个子的压迫，虽然疼痛，但是何尝不是一种享受，看着他抱着书包的手， “要是这双手来掐我，应该会很爽吧”虽然这样想着，但是萍水相逢的陌生人，怎么也不能唐突地提出这样的要求吧，shogo也不是那么随便的人。

就在车子到终点站前，短暂地享受一下吧。

随着摇晃的车身，大个子的身体一下下撞击在 shogo 的右半边身体上，他感受着常人无法理解的疼痛带来的快感，大个子的身体越发向他倾斜，头也向自己这边歪斜了过来，鼻息喷在自己耳旁，仿佛是春药一般， shogo 的呼吸也沉重了起来，他幻想着自己被身边的人紧紧压迫着，啃噬着，直至达到欢愉的顶峰。

光是这样的幻想，就足够了。

不知过了多久，终点站终于到了， shogo 拍了拍大个子

“到了哦”

“啊，到了啊，完全睡着了呢”大个子被叫醒了，脸上还带着熟睡过后的痕迹。

“我也“到”了哦”招牌微笑的同时，shogo用力掐住了自己的手。

**Author's Note:**

> 假装用这篇当作柴柴3/11生日的生贺吧  
> 谢谢工具人海青


End file.
